New Life....
by Cora Comie
Summary: Chapter 9 up~~ TAM IS......Serena moves to a new city living a new life, where she wishes to find real happiness.
1. Chapter 1.....SHORT

New Life is Never What You Expect  
  
* Sup, it's been so long since i wrote a STORY. But i'm back, not that many of you are excited. ^^  
I just thought of this new story. It came to me in a dream of a book i was reading. And i have decided to rewrite it in my style.  
Disclaimer is usual, characters belong in the Sailor Moon Series. (I changed their last names) And the story's Mine!!!*  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
Serena Lee wanted to live a new life in a new town away from her parents. Her past life was happy with the exception of one ruined Relationship. Her heart was broke, her pride hurt. She had to leave her loving family and find a new home in another neighbouring town.  
It was a sunny Saturday morning when she gave loving hugs and kisses to her family, and boarded a bus to Kitsity. On the bus, she had flashbacks of her past with happy and depressing memories, and hopes and dreams of the future. Hopefully, this new life of hers would be different and happier. She dicided to change her personality when she arrives in this new city.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haha, sorry, it's pretty late, so i dicided to write tomorrow. I promise.  
This story will probably end up in Serena's perspective; first person narrative. So you can get in touch with the deep feelings of Serena.  
^^;  
Happy Good Night~ ^^ (if it makes any sense to anyone.) 


	2. Chapter Two, arriving at new home.

New Life  
  
Chapter 2.....  
  
*Disclaimer is usual, characters belong in the Sailor Moon Series. (I changed their last names, and their hair colour......and their personality, and added a new city, which i made up.) And the story's Mine!!!  
-Cora Comie~*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"My life will never be the same...  
I never should leave me loving family, but how can i show my face again after my last relationship. " Serena thought to herself.  
This new beginning is the beginning of her second new life.  
  
The bus drove her away....away from her family, friends, possessions, and heartbreak. She looked out the window and wiped away her last tear.  
She opened her purse, and looked at a crumbled piece of paper that wrote an address where she will be living. There was a name at the end, it said Tam. She figured the person would be her landlord or roommate.  
  
When she reached her destination, she gathered her bags and looked at her new home: Kitsity. It was beautiful, almost as amazing as Crystal Tokyo itself. At an intersection, she read the street name, then referring to her map, she realized, her new home was just around the corner waiting for her arrival.  
  
Serena ran a hand through her long jet black hair, then quickly braided into a long French braid that trailed down her back. She wanted to have a good first impression on Tam, whoever she is.  
  
After a good ten minutes of walking, she reached the small apartment building for students of Kitsity Hill Middle High School. She buzzed the room number...310, there was no answer. Feeling awkward, she looked at the slip of paper again, and buzzed once more. 3-1-0. Still no answer. Perhaps, Tam had forgotten about her. Soon, two teenage guys walked out of the building and she entered. She looked around the lobby and saw a room that said MANAGER. She decided to ask for help.   
  
*knock...knock...knock*  
The door opened, and a small stout woman opened the door, she greeted Serena kindly and inquired what was the matter. Serena told her situation to the lovely white haired lady, and the kind lady went inside and fetched a spare key for Serena. Thanking the lady, she went up the stairs and into her new apartment.....her new home....  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry, it's another short chapter, but i gotta go eat lunch. bye~ 


	3. Chapter Three, Her New Home

New Life  
  
Chapter 3...Her New Home  
  
*Disclaimer is usual; characters belong in the Sailor Moon Series. (I changed their last names, and their hair colour...and their personality, and added a new city, which I made up.) And the story's mine!!!  
-Cora Comie~*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With a trembling hand, she fiddled with her key and finally turned the key, unlocking the door, and opened it. The suite looked very tidy, and very empty. There was no one home. She explored the surrounding and the rooms. There was a room that was locked tight, so she figured that was Tam's room. She went into another room, which she suggested it was her own. She set her luggage down and took off her coat and hung it at the back of a chair. That was when she noticed a note on the top of her desk. It read:  
  
To: Ms. Lee  
  
Welcome to your new home, sorry I'm not going to be home upon your arrival, but I give you the warmest welcome. Make yourself at home, and I hope to get to know you in the future. This key is for the lock of your room. I think Mrs. Bell has a spare room key for you.  
  
From: Tam  
  
  
Serena smiled, her roommate sounded ever so friendly, perhaps she would find comfort at this place. She took the key and hooked it on to her key chain. She decided to go soak herself in a hot bath before she starts unpacking.  
  
**************  
  
After her comfortable shower, she changed into a pair of baggy sweats and a shrunken t-shirt she found on the first layer of clothes in her suitcase. Tying her wet hair in a bun, she unpacked everything, and tried to make everything look homely.  
  
By 5:00, she had finished. That's when she decided to check into to her new school where she will start classes in the following week. Taking her identifications, she set out. In the hallway, she accidentally bumped into a tall young man with messy blond hair. He shifted his eyes towards Serena and muttered a small sorry, helping her up, and left without looking back. Serena just kept going also.  
  
**************  
  
Her registration took a good hour or two, but finally, everything was settled. As she looked to her timetable, she frowned. Math, Physics, Chemistry all in the same day, and English, Art, Choir, was in the 2nd.   
"O that's great, I have the schedule of hell!" She thought to herself. But soon, she shrugged it off, and returned home.  
  
When she arrived, she saw the door was unlocked and entered, hoping to have a friendly greeting with her roommate. However, the door to Tam's room was closed, and Serena didn't want to bother with her. She ate lightly and went to bed early to have a fresh start the next day.  
  
**************  
  
In the middle of the night, the apartment was filled with laughing girls and guys, and it was hard to fall asleep. Therefore, she got up and went to the kitchen to fetch herself a little snack. No one took notice of her, and she walked past. Finally, everyone left, including Tam.  
  
Serena became really anxious to see exactly what did Tam look like, and fell asleep until morning.  
  
  
Chapter 3 done. More to come, please gimme some reviews.~ ^^;  
Who is this Tam eh?!   
Find out by writing me some review plz~ 


	4. Chapter Four, SUNDAY

New Life  
  
Chapter 4...Sunday  
  
*Disclaimer is usual; characters belong in the Sailor Moon Series. (I changed their last names, and their hair colour...and their personality, and added a new city, which I made up.) And the story's mine!!!  
-Cora Comie~*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was Sunday morning when Serena woke up. The apartment suite sounded very empty, when was she going to meet Tam. Putting her thoughts to the back of her head, she headed towards the bathroom where she took a quick refreshing warm shower. After she got dressed, she dashed out the door to explore this new city she arrived in the day earlier. Before long, she crashed into that same blonde dude that she bumped into yesterday. This time, she apologized and walked away. The blonde looked back and saw that she looked rather familiar and entered him apartment.  
  
****************  
  
Serena walked around the campus, and walked into the nearest mall where she decided to browse around for anything interesting. She didn't bring much money, so all she could do was stare in awe at all the expensive items displaying in the windows of rich stores.  
  
Later on, she went to a groceries store to buy some food to stuff in the fridge for her to pig out in. With bags on her shoulders, arms, neck, and hands, she hauled the groceries back into her apartment.   
  
"That's amazing...How could I have mongered to carry all these crap home..." She smiled happily. Slowly, she filled the fridge with her favourite foods the bought.  
  
For the rest of day, she just sat in her bed reading "A Walk to Remember" by Nicolas Sparks. She laughed and cried and never heard the outside partying. Night came, and she slipped into her nightgown, stuffed a binder, a few pens, pencils into her school bag. School was the following day, and she hoped to be welcomed there. She closed her small eyes and fell sound asleep.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hehehe; SCHOOOL TOMORROW, YEAH~~  
(Yuck)  
REVIEW PLZ!! 


	5. Chapter Five, FIGHT

New Life  
  
Chapter 5...Fight...  
  
*Disclaimer is usual; characters belong in the Sailor Moon Series. (I changed their last names, and their hair colour...and their personality, and added a new city, which I made up.) And the story's mine!!!  
-Cora Comie~*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Serena's alarm ran loudly at 7:00a.m. sharp. She wanted to be extra early on the first day of school. After a quick shower, she took a pair of flare blue jeans from her closet and put it on. It felt rather tight, maybe she had gained a few pounds, but it was too late to worry about that now. She wore a white blouse and a black turtleneck sweater over it. Then, she grabbed her overcoat, drank some milk and headed out the door. She saw that her roommate was still nowhere to be seen.  
  
She walked out and saw the hallway was filled with teenagers of all ages and heights. She managed to push through the big crowd and out of the building. She walked two blocks east towards her school when something caught her attention.  
  
Two guys and a young girl were arguing. Serena was standing not so far away from the fight.  
  
"Com'on Andrew, one more fight, I wanna show you my improvement in my martial arts class." A blonde boy said. He was the one who bumped into Serena on the past two days. He looked very cocky but very good-looking indeed. His hair often fell in front of his eyes, which he brushes it away with his fingers, or with a shake of his head. He was tall approximately 6 feet with a nice muscular build. His sleeveless shirt on him made him look tough and gangy. His best feature was his eyes. They were bluer than any clear sky, and they looked so happy and adorable. He looked good enough to eat.  
  
"Don't ask him to fight with you again, he is already hurt. Our parents beat him last night because he was fighting with you. Just leave him alone!" The little blond girl said.  
  
"Darien, just leave me alone. I know your skill. You have learned well. Next time, we'll have a fight, not today." The boy who was referred to as Andrew said. He too had blond hair, however, it was little darker than the other boy. He looked weak and bruised, but he always had a smile on his face. And his hazel eyes shone under the sunlight. He was rather handsome also.  
  
"NO, I won't take No for an answer." Darien said. With that he rushed towards the weak boy.  
  
BANG, Darien fell towards the ground. Serena walked over to him and said, "Are you really that a kid who likes to fight for no apparent reason? When someone wants to be left alone, LEAVE 'IM ALONG!" She turned towards Andrew and the girl, "You alright? He shouldn't bother you like that."  
  
"Hey you. Butt out! This is not your fight." Darien stood up and dusted him off.  
  
"Well, it is now." Serena winked and grinned flirtatiously.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Why are you here. Andrew and I are just joking around. We are best friends!" Darien looked rather annoyed. Then he recognized her, "Hey, I know you, you bumped into me twice!"  
  
"I bumped into you? Do you think it might have been you who was careless and walk into people's paths?" Serena said looking at her nails.  
  
Andrew and the girl looked at each other and turn to the two talking. Soon, they started walking away.  
  
"ANDREW, where are you going? We still gotta fight," and he chased after him. He only received another kick in the shin by Serena who beat him to it.  
  
He fell to the ground in pain. "Hey, that's not fair. I'm not fighting a girl."   
  
Serena bend down and looked at him with a smile. "It's alright, I never expected you to be able to fight back."  
  
Darien sat up and glared at her while holding on to his leg as strands of hair fell to his face and sweat was appearing. Serena only smiled. She took her handkerchief from her bag and wiped his sweat away. With one hand, she brushed his hair away from his eyes and smiled at him. He was still staring at her without blinking. Serena did the same and grinned some more. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she leaned her face towards his and gave him a small peck on the lips. She stood up, spun around on her heal and walked away without looking back.  
  
Darien was stunned from what just happened. He shook his head and stood up. Andrew and his sister laughed and caught up with Serena walking ahead.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Does She really have those guts to do that?~ ^^  
REVIEW PLZ!! 


	6. Chapter Six...MAGIC

New Life  
  
Chapter 6...MAGIC!  
  
*Disclaimer is usual; characters belong in the Sailor Moon Series. (I changed their last names, and their hair colour...and their personality, and added a new city, which I made up.) And the story's mine!!!  
-Cora Comie~*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"THAT was GREAT! Can you teach me how to do that?" The little girl asked Serena excitedly.  
  
"Of course, but you have to tell me your name first."  
  
"Oh, it's Mina...Mina Tani. And this is my brother, Andrew Tani. What's your name?" Little Mina inquired as she pointed at her brother who gave a kind smile to Serena.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mina and Andrew," She shook his hand and continued. "My name is Serena Lee. I just moved here two days ago from Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"WOW, I've always wanted to go there, I heard it's so BEAUTIFUL, right Andrew?"   
  
"It sure it, I miss it already." Serena felt unshed tears well up in her eyes. She never cries! At least never in front of people she doesn't even know.  
  
"HEY, YOU DITCHED ME GUYS!" Darien shouted from behind them. When he approached Serena, he looked at her once, and quickly looked away knowing his face was turning red and he was smiling.  
  
"Darien, how does it feel to have your ass kicked, and by a girl." Andrew teased him.  
  
"And getting a kiss for it after?" Mina followed.  
  
"Hey, it's not funny! It was an accident; I would never fight a girl." Darien protested. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Well, I guess you missed that conversation, and you will have to find out yourself." Serena winked at him again.  
  
"Fine, I'm so popular, I'll know your name in less than 30 minutes."  
  
"Whatever you say Mr. Popularity."  
  
All of a sudden, Andrew crashed onto the ground coughing and choking in pain. Everyone rushed to him and was very worried.   
  
"Shoot, I have my dad, he doesn't have to be so harsh on him just because he got in a little fight, and with his bestfriend too. It's so unfair. He could have killed Andrew." Mina said with a very upsetting voice.  
  
Serena felt Andrew's pulse and said, "He's bleeding within, and his haemoglobin is decreasing. That's not a good sign. Everyone stand back."  
  
Mina and Darien obeyed quietly as Serena set Andrew lying on the grass and she sat by him and started to meditate. She learned martial arts Chinese style since she was little, and she possessed the powers of healing inner injuries. Soon, steam covered Andrew's limp body and there were flashes of smoke entering and leaving his body. With each stroke Serena performed on Andrew, he coughed out blood or winced in pain. Mina was crying and buried her head in Darien's chest. Finally, the steam and smoke dyed down. Everyone waited for the results. Serena had used up all her energy while meditation to heal Andrew that she fainted on the ground. Andrew opened his eyes and got up. He felt great; he patted his arms and legs. Jumped up and down, did a few flips, kicks and punches. He was good again, thanks to Serena. But Serena was lying on the grass and looked very lifeless. Darien walked to her as Mina embraced Andrew.  
With one scoop, he lifted Serena in his arms and walked the rest of the way to school carrying a girl who had done enough work for a day.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wow, she seems powerful~~  
REVIEW PLZ!! 


	7. Chapter Seven...First Day of Classes

New Life  
  
Chapter 7...Classes  
  
*Disclaimer is usual; characters belong in the Sailor Moon Series. (I changed their last names, and their hair colour...and their personality, and added a new city, which I made up.) And the story's mine!!!  
-Cora Comie~*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena woke up safely in Darien's muscular arms. She felt rather uncomfortable in the position, and wiggled around hoping to leave the soft grasp of Darien. She struggled and finally he set her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she stumbled and tripped; her legs were still very weak. Without second thought, Darien swept Serena back into his arms and Serena reluctantly obeyed. She used that chance to flirt with Darien. Putting her arms around his neck, she started to play with his eyes, and hair making him feel little sensations from her soft fingers. She only held in her giggles and continued to play with him.  
  
Darien carried Serena to their first class (they had the same first session) as if she was a feather, whom floated in his arms. Darien sat Serena in a desk beside his, so he could spend some time getting to know this new and interesting girl who hurt him and kissed him.  
  
Math class passed so slowly that Darien fell asleep along with half of the class. Serena came close to, but she dared not to, because she didn't want to create a bad impression on her first day of school. As soon as the bell ran, everyone rushed out of the classroom leaving Serena and Darien slowly walking out of the classroom and into the hall way. Lots of sharp stares shot out and they aimed at the two walking and limping for Serena; and chatting sweetly.  
  
By lunchtime, Serena, Mina, Andrew and Darien met up again and eat lunch together. Andrew and Darien were punching and attacking each other as usual. And Mina was talking to Serena.  
  
"Be careful of Darien, he's a player. Every girl in the school is so in love with him, but he ignores all of them. But the few that he picks up and dates, he'll trash them so quickly. I don't see how he still gets so many admirers." Mina said feeling quite upset.  
  
"Thanks girl, I'll keep that in mind. But he seems to be a nice guy."  
  
"Yeah, he is nice, he's got a really good heart to his friends, but girls...PSH! Different story!" Mina grinned happily.  
  
Then Darien turned to Serena and smiled a sexy sweet smile, and Serena winked at him. 'They both look like players.' Mina thought, but she wouldn't care less. The bell ran and Serena went to class accompanied by Darien and Andrew as Mina ran to her class in another building. The three were all in Physics 12, learning about dynamics.   
  
"F = ma, that is the most original and basic formula when it comes to forces. You see the m is the mass, and a would be considered to be acceleration, at time, g would be replaced which is gravity. The value for gravity is 9.8 m/s2. When a force is applied against gravity, it would be considered positive because it's going upwards, but with my theory going with gravity would be position, and against is negative. Actually, it wouldn't matter as long as the other values are in response to the acceleration or gravity... ..." The professor explained clearly but in a boring manner.  
  
The rest of the class either feel asleep or were playing cards, or throwing paper around the room. The professor didn't do much about their behaviour.  
  
****************  
  
The first 4 classes were over at 4:00p.m. The three new friends of Serena were gathered together again to return home. When they reached Mina and Andrew's building, they said goodbye and continued their way back to their apartment building.  
  
When they reached Serena's room, Darien was still there, only that his eyes grew very large.  
  
"Why are you still here? Are you expecting me to invite you in for a cup of tea?" Serena said with a smile.  
  
"Tea would be nice, would you invite me in? I never go home anyways."  
  
"Ha, diddo for my roommate; Tam, I haven't seen her yet."  
  
"How do you know it's a She?"  
  
"Do you know Tam? What is she like?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know Tam a bit, and believe it's a GUY!" Darien said sarcastically.  
  
"MY ROOMMATE IS A MALE?? IS THAT ALLOWED?"  
  
"No one cares, my roommate is...a girl now I guess." Darien shrugged.  
  
"Okay, come in instead of standing in the hallway, and after I make a little snack, we can go catch a movie if your not busy later."  
  
"Sure! Sounds good to me." Darien flashed her a sexy smile.  
  
Serena went into the kitchen and one can here fridge opening, chopping on the chopping board, the microwave heating something, her humming some familiar tune. Soon, she arrived with a plate of Chinese style dim sum that looked very yummy. Darien started to pig out.  
  
"Wow, slow down, the rest is all yours when I go take my shower." Serena grabbed a few sweets, and headed towards her room leaving Darien gnawing at the delis. Fifteen minutes, just as Darien finished the snacks, Serena stepped out of her room with her hair wrapped in a towel.  
  
"Wait, I'll only take a minute and we can head off to the movie. You can call the cinema to find out the listings if you're kind enough to do that." She smiled at him, and walked back into the bathroom.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hum... ... ... ...Wut's with these two?!?!?!?  
REVIEW PLZ!! 


	8. Chapter 8...Movie??? Tam

New Life  
  
Chapter 8...Movie??? Tam  
  
*Disclaimer is usual; characters belong in the Sailor Moon Series. (I changed their last names, and their hair colour...and their personality, and added a new city, which I made up.) And the story's mine!!!  
-Cora Comie~*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A good 15 minutes passed, and she got out her purse, did her hair, dressed nicely and went to tell Darien that she was ready. To her surprise, he was sound asleep on the couch; the food had made him sleeping soundly. She signed and smiled and decided not to wake him, she went into her room and put away her purse, changed into something more comfortable. She took her blanket from her bed, and placed it over Darien in case he catches cold. She entered her bedroom and began sorting her homework assignments and subjects. She had a wonderful first day, and she deeply hoped that what Mina said about Darien being a player was not true, because it just didn't seem true, because he was very sincere to her on her first day. She smiled and hoped her new life wouldn't end anytime soon. Her past seemed to have left behind her. She opened herself up instead of being shy, and she felt it was a good accomplishment.  
  
After about an hour, Serena went to check on Darien, but he was nowhere to be found. 'He left without a goodbye.' She thought and felt a little angry. Then, she heard some sound. It was coming from her roommate's room. She probably thought Tam kicked Darien out. She laughed at the thought. Then she decided to use the chance that her roommate being home to introduce herself and get acquainted. She knocked on the door twice lightly. Inside, she only heard a guy bumping into chairs and table, and finally a hand took a hold of the doorknob and it turned. The door opened slightly and Serena peeked inside.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dum dum dum...TAM IS REVEALED...in the next chapter~ ^^  
REVIEW PLZ!! 


	9. Chapter 9...Tam is...Ooooooooooohhh!

New Life  
  
Chapter 9...TAM is.....Oooooooooooooo!  
  
*Disclaimer is usual; characters belong in the Sailor Moon Series. (I changed their last names, and their hair colour...and their personality, and added a new city, which I made up.) And the story's mine!!!  
-Cora Comie~*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was so shocked. Inside the room stood a young man she was so familiar with. 'DARIEN? But how could...the heck...ummm...What's going on?' Serena thought quickly. She didn't know what to say.   
  
Darien smiled at her and said. "Hello my roommate, looks like we will be getting along fine together." And he took Serena's hand and shook it, then bent down to kiss it. Serena blushed beautifully. "I'm usually never home, and now, I think I'll change my ways, because coming home to a beautiful lady is a dream come true."  
  
"Haha, but why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"Well, there's always a surprise planned for a new girl in town who so damn sexy." Darien said.  
  
"No flattering please...So, it's Tam...or is it Darien? I'm so very confused."  
  
"The name is Darien Tam. Very pleased to meet you," and he shook her hand again. "Tam used to be my nickname, but now i'm 17, it's beginning to grow out of my nature."  
  
Then, Serena finally understood. Tam and Darien are the same person, there was only Darien Tam. It was all so confusing. She first thought she had seen twins, or she was infatuated with Darien, that everyone she saw resembled him. She smiled and laughed to herself.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you too, roommate." And Serena embraced him, he smelled of jasmine tea and Hugo Boss cologne. It was so refreshing.  
  
"What are you up to tonight Serena?"  
  
"I dunno, I was thinking of ordering sushi tonight and spend the night watching a movie, since Mr. Darien disappeared from the couch earlier today. And now with the accompaniment of Mr. Tam, I think I'll have to make the plans for two, unless you have things to do?"  
  
"How can I reject such a wonderful offer? I suggest you make your plans for two." Darien smiled sweetly.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hehehehe, next part coming soooon.  
REVIEW PLZ!! 


	10. Chapter 10 Lovely Evening!!

New Life  
  
Chapter 10...Lovely Evening  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What? Your parents let you leave home and come to a place so far away from home?" Darien Inquired.  
  
"Why, Yes, why wouldn't they? They trust me entirely, and they know I can take good care of myself. I'm not easily taken advantage of, you know."  
  
"Hmm...Especially when I got my ass kicked by a girl. That was humiliating."  
  
Serena grinned and nodded, "Exactly my friend." They finished eating in silence. "This is a very nice restaurant."  
  
"Yep it sure is. Serena, as a first meeting as roommates, tonight's dinner is my treat." Darien smiled. Serena was about to reject, but the check boy already took away Darien's Credit Card. "You can treat me next time girl."  
  
"Okok, So where are we off too? Or returning home, because I have a pile of Phyiscs homework."  
  
"Wanna go home and study? Might be a late night today. What class do you have tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow's Art's day, I have English, Art and Choir. You?" Serena asked.  
  
"I have Chemistry, Computer Science, and Choir." His voice dimmed.  
  
"HAHAHA, YOU CAN SING???????"  
  
"Yes..What? You got a problem?" Darien pouted.  
  
"Haha, no no, nothing's wrong with singing...I'm jus shocked. Hehe Sorry about that. Let's go home then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"I DON'T GET THIS STUFF!!"  
  
"Darien! Stop complaining, it's easy. Just concentrate, you aren't even paying attention! I'll explain this one more time." Serena said strictly while Darien whined childishly. "Now listen carefully. Dynamics is the physics about force. Tension is a type of force, except it's more complex than using the formula F = ma, because it deals with acceleration and gravity."  
  
"Uh-huh...-_-..."  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING??!?!?!?!??!"  
  
"Huh??? O ya...Look Serena, I'm hopeless. Don't bother teaching me. I don't want to waste your time. And I'm really tired now, so I think I'm gonna hit the sack alright?"  
  
"Sigh...Ya, same here. Good night roomy."   
  
"Night." Then both entered their rooms and fell fast asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hehehehe, next part coming soooon.  
REVIEW PLZ!! 


End file.
